


As Open as You

by Skye



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora has good news and Mimi doesn't want her selfishness to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Open as You

It wasn't as if she wanted her to be unhappy exactly, it just that was exactly what she wanted would bring, wasn't it? Years of wanting, no, yearning for companionship until there came a time where they could physically be in the same place again, all in the meantime never getting close to anyone else. That wouldn't be fair. It was inevitable that a girl like Sora would find someone else to show her the adoration and give her all the attention she deserved. Someone who she could not only call, but visit for maybe just a few hours. Someone who'd be there as soon as she needed them. Yes, that was what Sora deserved after all.

"Mimi?" Sora's voice echoed over the phone.

"Ah-Sora!" Mimi exclaimed, moving her lips close to the phone now. There was no reason to pay a call where she just sat in a shocked silence, was there? Mimi quickly thought of something to say. "Sorry, I was just imagining how you must have felt with Yamato-san reacted to your gift."

"I was anxious, but, when he accepted, I... I was just really happy," Sora said.

"Mm hm," Mimi said politely, biting her lip.

"But even if things hadn't gone like I hoped, I know I know still would have been kind of happy."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It's just... Well, I have trouble just, saying... things sometimes. Even if it hadn't gone how I wanted, I'd still be happy I could directly show my feelings... Kind of like how do all the time."

"Um... Yeah! That's great news, Sora." Mimi said quickly. "But listen, I'd better get off now."

"Alright! I hope I can see you again soon, Mimi."

"Oh, me too! Bye-bye now," as Mimi cheerfully said her farewell and hung up the phone, she wasn't sure if she'd betrayed or honored the crest of purity.


End file.
